


Move With Me Right

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find their way into a club while on a job and Sam gets more than he ever expected in the VIP room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move With Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jrock_kodama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jrock_kodama).



> Prompt: OMG- how about a HYDE (VAMPS) / Sam (Supernatural) crossover? HYDE has this bright ball of sunshine thing going on no matter how hard he tries to be dark, and it would be interesting to see how Sam cues in to that... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RXedhVcltA&feature=youtu.be  
> ...and it's got to be in that underground pole dancing vampire club that "Devil Side" (VAMPS) took place in. I want to see HYDE dance on that pole this time around. LOL  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Trouble" by VAMPS and “Left Right” by Inna

The club was thrumming with intensity, the music pounding through the speakers and the lights flashing in time with the beat. Sam looked around the club, distaste clear on his face as he surveyed the scene. Leaning closer to Dean, he hissed out, “Remind me again why the hell we’re here?”

Dean smirked at his brother. “Strippers... booze... and the job.”

Sam pursed his lips and sighed, following Dean through the throng of people, watching as his brother led them toward the back of the club. Dean deposited his ass at a table in the far corner, a single stripper pole next to them with no one on it for the time being. Plopping down, Sam ordered a beer from the waitress that turned up almost instantly, Dean ordering the same with a whiskey shot on the side.

As soon as the waitress was gone, two women descended on their table, one clad in bright pink underwear, the other wearing some strange-looking leather getup. The leather-clad girl went straight for Dean, settling on his lap and asking him if he wanted a dance, to which he instantly agreed.

Sam, on the other hand, looked affronted when the girl settled down on his lap and his back went rigid, his hands tightening on the chair arms. He turned her down in perhaps a little bit more of a harsh manner than was necessary, but he was honestly panicked by having a woman grinding on him like this in public... in front of his _brother_ no less.

The stripper pulled herself from his lap and leaned in, whispering in his ear. “I’d be happy to get someone else... more... your type, if you’d like me to. I take no insult to you not wanting me, sugar.”

Sam stared at her when she pulled back and then ducked his head, muttering quietly, “I don’t think you have my type here.”

Wordlessly, she held out her hand. “Trust me for a minute. I won’t touch you in any inappropriate ways, just... come with me and see if I can’t... pique your interests elsewhere.”

Glancing at Dean, he found his brother far too occupied to give a rat’s ass about the job right then and he sighed, placing his hand in hers and allowing her to pull him up and then away from the table. She led him down a short hallway and then past a few curtained off rooms and into a larger room with very private little nooks. She gestured toward the poles around the room. “I make no assumptions, but perhaps this is more up your alley?”

Sam’s eyes cast over the dancers, eventually registering that these were all men, ranging between muscular to androgynous and he found himself very curiously aroused by the sight, despite the fact that he’d never once been one to indulge in men.

Someone lightly touched his arm and he glanced down, expecting to see the stripper he’d walked in with touching him. But instead he found a delicate, yet masculine hand lightly grazing his arm. He followed it up to the most incredibly gorgeous Japanese man he’d ever seen. And that was saying something considering he’d been exposed to the guitarist of another band months prior that he had assumed to be an incubus. 

For a few moments, all Sam could do was stare, his mouth slightly parted, a greeting stuck on his tongue. The man chuckled faintly and steered him off toward the VIP area, urging him into one of the rooms and then leaning against the wall, not touching Sam at all. “Forgive me for saying so, but you look a little... lost. Maybe don’t want to be seen out there with a stripper?”

Sam slightly tilted his head and then closed his eyes, leaning back and sighing. “Something like that.”

“I see.” The man moved closer to him, then stepped up on the little platform to his right, grasping the pole there and slowly starting to grind against it, making a very sensual dance of it. “All I ask is ten dollars... and a name... even a fake name. Mine is Hyde, by the way.”

Sam stared at him for a fraction of a second before pulling out his wallet and fishing out ten dollars, holding it out. “Sam.” He had no idea why he’d given his real name. This was the second time in a few months and he felt foolish for even doing it. It was, in fact, stupid of him to do so.

Hyde chuckled as he pulled himself up the pole, his biceps bulging for the few moments all his weight was on his arms, and then he slid his legs around the pole, grasping it tightly before leaning elegantly backwards, his hands touching the floor. “Put it in my pants, _Sam_.”

The hunter shivered slightly, reaching out and tucking it just inside the waistband of this man’s pants and then drawing his hand back. “Are you happy here, Hyde?”

Hyde pushed himself away from the pole, his legs gracefully arching over so he once again stood on his feet. He drew his torso up and then moved over to the taller man, slipping to straddle his lap, his hands on the back of the bench the other occupied. “Depends on the definition of happy. I make a fuck-ton of money, so... in that respect, yes. On the other hand...” he ground his hips down and leaned in, “no one ever lets me cum, so... no.”

Sam thought he was going to choke on air as the other’s ass ground against his rapidly hardening cock. He tilted his head back and groaned, unable to help it, desire shooting through him like the most intense poison. “That’s cruel,” he hissed in return.

“It is.” Hyde reached for Sam’s hands and placed them on his hips. “Would you let me cum, Sam Winchester?”

In an instant, Sam’s back was rigid, fear darting through him. This wasn’t right... he’d never given his full name. “Who are you really?” he gritted out, annoyance clear in his voice.

Hyde drew back from him and smirked, wetting his lips, and then looking up toward the ceiling. “An ally, not your enemy. That much I promise.” He slid his hand down the other’s chest. “Vampire, if you must know. But these days...” he leaned in and sniffed the other man’s scent, “we use blood banks.”

“How many of you?”

“Three. We haven’t created in more than a century. No point in drawing attention.” He bucked his hips again. “Vampires don’t cum in the same way humans do... did you know that?”

Sam swallowed thickly. He couldn’t believe his cock was still throbbing under Hyde’s ass. But perhaps more so, he couldn’t think as to why on earth he hadn’t managed to want to kill the other just yet. Should he believe a vampire? He once had... and that had gotten them on another hunter’s bad side. But this was something else completely. He supposed they could research it, see if it was true... take their heads off if it wasn’t. “No,” he finally replied.

“No cum,” Hyde breathed out in his ear, “just all the pleasure and you never run out of it.” He began gyrating against him, gasping and moaning. “Will you let me cum?”

Sam’s cock throbbed in a manner that told him if nothing else he was bound to cum from this, all up in his pants if he weren’t careful about it. “Yes,” he finally gasped out, his fingers coming to rest on Hyde’s hips, unable to not touch at this point. “Make me cum... god it’s been so long.”

Hyde smirked as he picked himself up off Sam’s lap and then turned around, planting his ass more firmly against the tent of the hunter’s cock. Taking Sam’s hand, he pushed it inside his pants, wrapping Sam’s fingers around his cock and then began to move, groaning as he rubbed the other man’s clothed dick against his ass.

Instantly, Sam began to jerk him off, the feeling of another man’s prick in his hand nearly setting him off as he touched him. “Oh fuck.” He pushed the material out of the way and took him more firmly in hand, frantically jerking him off, panting as Hyde ground against his cock even faster.

“Cum, Winchester... cum harder than you ever have before,” Hyde hissed out, smirking into the relative darkness of the room. It wasn’t even another minute before he had that wish fulfilled, dampness spreading over the front of Sam’s pants, the taller man letting out an intense moan. “That’s right... tell me how it feels.”

Sam gasped and then humped upward twice, stilling and moaning again, shuddering as he finally let his hips back down against the seat. “So fucking good.” He moved faster over the vampire’s length, determined to give back as good as he’d gotten.

Hyde’s hand gripped Sam’s wrist, clamping down as he breathed out a sigh, his length throbbing in the hunter’s hand, nothing coming out but the orgasm washing over him anyway. “So good,” he hissed after a few moments, pushing Sam’s hand away and tucking himself back into his pants, extracting himself from Sam’s lap and turning to look at the wet spot on the front of his jeans. Plucking up a box of tissues, he put them down next to the other and headed toward the doorway. There, he paused and glanced back. “What you’re looking for... the old woman who runs the bar will know. But you didn’t hear that from me.” And with that... he was gone, leaving Sam to clean up his mess and wonder how the hell a vampire would have known everything they’d come for.

Sometimes, he supposed, you just never knew.

**The End**


End file.
